


the only thing i love more than life is you

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Leo and Merlin meet for the first time and it doesn’t go brilliantly. They meet for the second time and it doesn’t go horribly.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	the only thing i love more than life is you

“Leo, this is Merlin. Merlin, my son, Leo.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“I don’t need a stepdad.” Leo stood with folded arms and cold eyes.

“Er...well, I...” Merlin looked nervously towards Eggsy.

“Leo, don’t be rude.” Eggsy gave the boy a stern look. “Go and get the knives and forks out.” Leo sloped off to the kitchen and Eggsy gave Merlin a mortified look. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s the matter with him.”

“I think I might be able to guess. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Just...stay, please. He’ll be okay. Do you want a beer?” Merlin accepted and Eggsy followed to the kitchen, where Leo had gathered what he’d been told to but apparently decided to stay put rather than rejoin them. “Behave yourself. I don’t know what’s the matter with you but you need to be respectful.”

Dinner was, to put it eloquently, painfully fucking awkward. Merlin tried to get to know Leo and, while he was polite enough to answer questions, Leo made no effort to do the same no matter how much Eggsy tried to draw him out more. Once they’d finished dessert, Leo decided to make his escape. “I’m going to my room, I’ve got homework to do.”

“Hold on, can’t it wait a little bit?”

“It’s due tomorrow so...”

“Alright. Better get on with it then, I s’pose.”

Leo got up without saying anything else. “It was good to meet you, Leo.”

“Yeah. See ya.” He gave him a slightly forced smile and headed off upstairs.

“Well,” Merlin sighed. “That did not go well.”

“I’m so sorry. He knows better, I’ll have a word with him.”

“It’s fine. He obviously doesn’t want me to be here, there’s not much you can do about that.”

“How about I get us another drink and we can relax on the sofa for a bit?”

“No, I’m sorry. Thank you for dinner but I think I should go.”

“Oh. Okay, sure.” Eggsy was visibly disappointed but Merlin felt it too. If Leo didn’t approve, the relationship was over before it really got started and the whole evening had left him feeling so uncomfortable that all he wanted to do was get out of there. Eggsy still stole a quick kiss before Merlin headed out of the door. “Can I call you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“Alright. I’m gonna go and give my son a talking to then. Get home safe, yeah?” Merlin nodded and headed off. Eggsy sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face with a small growl once he was gone, then called up the stairs. “Leo, come down here please.”

He came down a few minutes later. “Yeah?”

Eggsy nodded for him to sit at the other end of the sofa. “What was that about? Why were you such a shit to Merlin?”

“I dunno.”

“I don’t believe that.” Leo stayed quiet. “You don’t want a stepdad?” He shrugged. “Mate, I’m not even thinking about that. There’s nothing serious going on yet.”

“Then why did you want me to meet him?”

“Because I like him and if you do too, it might turn into something serious.” Leo just clenched his jaw. “You don’t want me to be with someone?”

“I dunno.”

“You’ve gotta talk to me about how you feel. I can’t do right by you if I don’t know what you want.” Eggsy noticed him wipe at his eyes and held an arm out. “Come here.” Leo slowly tucked himself into his dad’s side, tears falling from his eyes. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s pretty much always just been me and you. I don’t want someone to ruin it. If it gets serious, you’re gonna wanna spend all your time with him and...” Leo shrugged again.

“You think I won’t wanna spend time with you?” Another shrug. “I promise that ain’t true.”

“What if it turns out he ain’t a nice guy? James hated me, he was always a dick to me when you weren’t looking.”

“And he was gone the second I found that out.”

“Gemma didn’t like having me around. She just always wanted to go out with you by yourself.”

“And that’s why _I_ didn’t like having _her_ around.” He stroked his hand over Leo’s hair. “If you don’t like Merlin or if he does anything wrong, he’s gone, you get me? But I like him and I want you to give him a chance before you decide you don’t. And if I keep seeing him, he’s gonna have to get used to having you around because I’m not gonna stop spending time with you because of him, alright?”

“Alright.”

“You are my entire life. Nothing in the whole world is more important to me and not a single person on this planet could ever steal me away from you. Never. Do you understand?” Leo nodded and Eggsy pressed a kiss to his head. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“You knew he was coming, why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I didn’t think I’d be that bothered but then once he was here…been ages since you introduced me to someone, it kinda stressed me out.”

“I didn’t mean to stress you out.” He kept stroking his boy’s hair. “You could’ve told me.”

“I know. Sorry I was rude to him. And sorry if I messed things up.”

“I’m sure it’ll work out. What if I invited Merlin out for dinner on Friday so you can try to get to know him again? Would that be okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Do you actually have homework to do?” Leo nodded. Eggsy dropped one more kiss on the top of his head. “Go on then.”

Merlin was nervous about how their second meeting would go but he liked Eggsy and he knew that his son was part of the deal so he agreed. They were already at the restaurant when they arrived so he greeted Eggsy with a kiss on the cheek, exchanged hellos with Leo, and they quickly ordered drinks.

“Merlin?” Leo licked his lips nervously and glanced at his dad. “I’m sorry I was so rude to you the other day. I was just panicking about my dad seeing someone, didn’t mean anything against you.”

“That’s okay, I understand.” Merlin gave him a soft smile. “If it helps, I was nervous about meeting you too.”

“It kinda doesn’t but thanks.” He had a bit of a side smile on his face and Merlin laughed softly. Eggsy winked encouragingly at him. “Um, dad told me you’re a software engineer? Kinda thought I might do programming when I pick my GCSEs.”

“Well, you can’t go wrong there. Do you think that might be what you want to do for a living? I know you’re young but it seems like you have to start making such big decisions so early these days.”

“I dunno really. Figured I’d just pick stuff that I like and see which one I wanna stick with.”

“It’s important to do things that you enjoy.” Leo nodded. “Did your dad tell you that I have a dog, too?” Merlin was determined to keep things on good terms and figured that if it brought him and Eggsy together, it might bring him and Leo together too. Leo shook his head. “Want to see a picture of her?”

“Sure.” Merlin pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of her and JB at the park together. “Aw, she already made friends with my little pal?”

“It seems so. Her name’s Mavis.”

“Cute.” He gave another nervous glance between Eggsy and Merlin. “Maybe we could all take both of them out one day?”

“I’d like that.” Merlin gave him that soft smile again before turning a more affectionate one to Eggsy.

The rest of the evening went much more smoothly than their last meal together and they parted with much less tension. Once the two of them were in the car, Eggsy planted a wet kiss on Leo’s cheek. “Thank you for making an effort. I love you more than anything, you know that?”

“Yeah. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying reading these as much as I’m enjoying writing them :)


End file.
